


潮涌

by moonshiner_lzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz
Summary: pwp雷文雷梗假孕
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Mark Lee, 李泰容/李马克
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

01

李马克又吐了，今天吃的还不是什么油腻的东西，因为最近老是犯恶心，身体虚，跳舞练习没多久就觉得累，宿舍姨母便贴心煮了他爱吃的参鸡汤。也是以前练习生时李泰容经常给他做的菜，是口味清淡味觉敏感的他为数不多能接受的韩国饮食，李泰容好像很喜欢看他喜欢吃自己做的菜一样，总是看着他将碗里的汤喝干，把剔下来的鸡腿肉充满私心地放进他的碗里，饭后揉揉他鼓起来的肚皮，比他本人更显得心满意足。  
所以今天他可能是吃的有些多，但也不至于到吃吐的程度，晕晕乎乎从卫生间站起来，刚用手接着自来水漱了漱口，有人打开卫生间的门进来又把门锁上了。  
一开始他吓了一跳，看清来人之后才放心，肩膀和嘴角都往下撇。  
“哥，我不想生病。”  
李泰容抹去他眼角的水迹，“不舒服也不能硬撑着。”  
“可是我们要准备回归了，我……”  
“健康才是最重要的，你也知道不是吗？”  
他们这个行业，吃的是青春饭，透支的是身体，或许更甚，他们比谁都明白，自己的身体不只是自己的东西，更是事业，是梦想，是每次乘风破浪的底气。  
李马克也点点头，“我会跟经纪人哥说的，这两天就去医院。”  
“乖孩子。”  
李泰容抚上他的后颈，将他轻柔地拉过来，给了他一个吻。

晚上洗漱完上了床，肚子又有点不舒服，李马克把手伸进睡衣下面，顺时针画着圈，手冰凉，却怎么都缓解不了不适感，正在这时一个人影爬上他的床，温暖的手环上他的腰。  
“还是不舒服？”  
“嗯……”李马克回答的有点迟疑，“不是，”他过了一会儿才反应过来李泰容应该看不到这个动作，然后翻了个身，尽量睁大双眼，看着李泰容说，“没有觉得很不舒服。”  
他在说这句话的时候特意强调了“很”字，李泰容被他这种拐弯抹角的求爱方式取悦到了，一个翻身压上他，黑暗中也很快便找到那双比说的话更加可爱的薄唇，攻城掠地。他一手拉开没什么抵抗性能的睡裤，发现李马克已经半勃了，还流了不少水，内裤明明是新换的，捏在手里却能感到不少湿意。另一手则去揉他不丰满但紧实的胸肉，不知道是不是被他揉得多了，那里比以前都要越发的蓬软，捏在手里竟然有种滑腻的触感；接着用拇指去拨弄乳尖，按着乳晕画着圆碾压着，李马克很快就撑不住了，在他的亲吻中发出支支吾吾的呜咽，两条光洁的大腿热情打开，在他腰腹两侧来回磨蹭，催促他的进入。  
“嘶——”  
在被压着大腿打开的时候，李马克忍不住吸了口冷气，这声让李泰容很快便停下动作，他有点困惑，按照李马克的柔韧度，这个程度还远远不到能让他吃痛的地步，那么唯一的原因就是困扰他好几天的肠胃了。  
“马克……”他准备叫停。  
“泰容哥，今天从侧面好不好？”谁想到李马克急忙打断他的话，不爱恳求爱的孩子，一旦开口请求总是让人难以拒绝，李泰容只好侧躺在他身后，从后面环住他，握住他的一侧大腿肉，从后面再次缓慢地插了进去。  
“嗯嗯……啊……啊！啊！呜呜……”  
听到李马克叫床的声音总是会让李泰容兴奋到失去理智，但还在宿舍一墙之隔外就是队友，李泰容也不得不把手指伸进李马克的嘴里，两指夹起滑腻的小舌头，让他小声点，又在他后颈处，在他的敏感带之一不停轻嗅舔吻，这让李马克也渐渐失控，模仿起口交的动作般吞吐着他的手指，上面和下面的两张小嘴都被操弄得湿哒哒。  
李泰容快要到临界点了，放下他的大腿，力度大到冲撞开他柔软丰腴的大腿根，再狠狠捣开那个销魂的小穴，空闲出手来摸他前边。哪能想到那里早就射过一次，正可怜兮兮地垂着，随着他的动作不断前后晃动。  
李泰容挑起眉，把玩着他还在吐着水的性器， 刚要退出去，李马克像是察觉到他的想法，扭过头抓住他的胳膊，“别出去，哥……”  
李泰容觉得气血有些上涌，起了坏心眼，“不出去敏亨要给哥哥生宝宝吗？”  
见李马克不回话，李泰容反倒加快了速度，次次捅在那处软肉，像是硬生生要将那里破开。李马克的耳朵在他嘴里，又一个敏感点，被含软了含化了，最终害他胡乱说了什么也不知道。  
“啊啊……泰容哥哥……敏亨要生泰容哥哥的孩子……”  
李马克的后穴就像真的很渴求精液那样蠕动，不让他离开分毫。这个孩子怎么浑身上下从里到外都这么惹人疼爱，从他是个瘦瘦小小的小不点开始到现在，只想再爱他多一点，再多一点。李泰容最后又抽插了几十回，终于射到了弟弟的后穴里，而那里痉挛着，贪婪地吸吮他的阴茎，无一不在告诉李泰容，他又只靠着后面高潮了。  
埋在李马克身体里，感受了一会儿被他的翘屁股紧紧吸附的感觉，李泰容才抽了出来。抽出时带出一串银线，还有李马克半欢愉半是痛苦的闷哼，虽然事前李泰容早已铺了好几条毛巾，可能还是担心流到床上吧，李马克平躺着蜷起膝盖抱着，一只白花花的小手伸到下面去接漏出来的白花花的精液。  
李泰容抽出湿巾清理战场，却在悄悄将这个画面刻进脑海里，然后不可遏制地想：  
如果李马克是个女孩，可能他早就怀上自己的孩子了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

接下来便是繁忙到躺在床上睡上三个小时都觉得是奢侈的行程，平日锻炼有素的体质也经不起如此打磨，队内成员接连抱恙，镜头前光鲜亮丽保持笑容说完台词，制作人一喊“cut”，立刻流着虚汗下台喝功能饮料的也不在少数。  
尤其是李马克。  
待机室人来人往一片嘈杂，开了穿短袖都会冒汗的暖风，而他拿了两条毯子裹住自己，缩在沙发一角，睡沉了。  
最近他又总是觉得身体乏，睡不够，今天在车上移动的时候也是，少有的比任何人都先睡着了，李泰容看除了谨守交通规则的经纪人外全都闭眼休憩，不动声色地将半悬在空中，睡得很不舒服的李马克的头拨向自己肩上。  
“马克呀，吃点东西再睡。”  
回到宿舍已是凌晨，担心空腹近十小时睡觉对身体不好，金道英在李马克进浴室前对他说道，尔后站在厨房门口举起手。  
“要吃拉面的人。”  
几人举了手，几人表示太困了妆也没卸回了寝室，李泰容侧身进了厨房洗手，打开冰箱拿了几颗鸡蛋出来。  
“我们五个人，你煮九包，你吃的完吗？”  
金道英睁大了双眼。  
“你管我。”  
李泰容又打了一个鸡蛋进锅，出锅前还放了好几片芝士。  
“热量炸弹。”徐英浩哀叹一声，“明天又要多加几组重量了。”  
洗过澡的李马克也加入饭桌，自己那碗早已盛了不少煮得晶莹有弹性的面，还有整颗荷包蛋。  
“谢谢哥。”  
他眼睛亮亮的，想也不想直接转头向坐他左边的李泰容说道，然后便再没说过一句话。  
“我吃好了。”李东赫第一个起身收拾泡菜小碟，“哥哥们去睡觉吧。”  
“吃得好饱……”金道英揉揉胃，看着见底的小锅，“还真吃完了……”  
“但是你根本没吃多少啊。”徐英浩看向李泰容。  
“是啊，今晚马克是hard carry。”  
李马克还在喝汤，听到这有些不好意思，抬眼去看李泰容，“……我吃太多了吗？”  
“多吃点没关系。”李泰容摸了摸他后脑蓬松的乱发，“马克一直是我们的hard carry啊。”

先前去医院做身体检查，各项指标均在正常值内，甚至是属于相当健康的状态。一直怀疑是肠胃炎却也并没查出此类病症，最后医生只得说是，可能是由于压力过大，紧张引起的神经性反应，尽量舒缓心情，不要积攒过多压力就好了。

现在李马克却好像患了另一种病症，贪食症。  
他随时随地都会饿，坐在车上看着夕阳会自言自语好想吃煎蛋，听到电视购物的声音会缠着叫外卖吃披萨，甚至有一次晚上，睡到一半李泰容被在怀里翻动个不停的小孩惊醒，神志不清明地问他怎么了，换来句委屈到极点的“哥，我好想吃草莓。”  
幸好小区超市是二十四小时营业。

要说还有什么别的症状，或者说是变化的话，可能不止李泰容，其他人也都察觉到了。可要让他们说出来究竟是哪里有变化，又没有人能说出个一二。  
这晚李泰容戴着耳机坐在他订制的高配屏幕前“杀”得正嗨，眼看就能吃到鸡，突然耳机被摘了下来。  
一股混合着沐浴液香的热汽瞬间将他笼罩，剩下的最吸引人的毋庸置疑是属于李马克的部分。他结实有力的大腿肉此刻软绵绵地跨过他的膝盖，像泉水那样摊开流下来，皮肤上的水汽和热度还有若有若无的磨蹭几乎瞬间就让他硬了。  
李马克尝起来也有股奶味。也，李泰容贪婪地汲取他的味道才想起来这个味道是什么。他的手从李马克高耸的蝴蝶骨间一路下陷，顺着骨节一段段摸到一掌宽的腰，凹陷的腰窝，再到可爱的臀肉。  
捏住那两团软肉李泰容狠狠揉了两把，发现这是上次生日时他送李马克的礼物之一。撩开宽大的T恤，用前齿咬了一侧乳尖细细碾磨，李马克便忍不住仰头发出声甜腻的声音。  
操。李泰容退出了游戏，差点让别人听到场活春宫。  
最后李马克是被他抵在门上操到高潮的，两条雪白的腿颤抖着环着他的腰不肯放，那条李泰容送的内裤完完整整挂在椅子扶手上。

徐英浩推门进来拿东西时李马克正趴在床上翻看漫画，两条小腿翘起来来回晃动，T恤刚好盖到大腿根。  
“的确挺有意思的，哥，这个我拿走了哦。”  
见他来了，李马克眉毛扬起来，笑着打了声招呼，接着便跳下床，从高个男人身旁溜走了。  
徐英浩显然也闻到了那股味道，并为此觉得困惑，他的眼神不由自主地跟着李马克，T恤贴到了背上而显出身体曲线，他的视线从那个无法准确衡量的腰线轻易滑到更下面的地方，转回来时对上李泰容的眼神。  
“怎么了？”  
徐英浩被他的表情吓了一跳，也很快藏起惊讶，用玩笑的口吻说道，“不觉得马克的屁股越来越像鸭子了吗？”  
李泰容牵了牵嘴角，没回答这个不需要回答的问题。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯爱／白痴到自己不忍直视的一章……

03

不用准备打歌舞台，电视台放送等一切不会出现在公众视野里的时间也不代表能喘口气。为了早早定下的巡回演出日程，不仅要排舞练唱，准备台词，还要挤出时间去美容室做造型，去造型师那里换一套又一套的表演服。不管对于造型师还是他们，就实际可操作性来说，自然是分批完成更为有效率，也因此，今天的保姆车上只有李泰容和李马克两个人。  
怕被经纪人哥看出端倪，只有他们独处的时候，都是戴上耳机，用聊天软件交流的，正在看泰容哥哥给他发来的油管视频忍笑到拍大腿，一条来自李东赫的消息提醒弹了出来。  
「马克哥 回来时带一下xx路的辣炖鸡」  
这个李东赫，又假借称他为哥之名，行把他当弟之事。  
「那你叫外卖不是更快哦」  
「外卖大叔每次都绕远路 到的时候汤都干掉啦」  
「那不正好 反正你每次都把汤倒掉」  
「哎呀 笨蛋 这不一样啦」  
“咳咳、”  
一座之隔外泰容哥的声音传来，大腿被对方的不轻不重地碰了一下，而他就像被丢到篝火上方到棉絮，瞬间引火烧身，耳朵尖都烧红了。  
李马克飞速瞟了一眼后视镜里的经纪人哥，才小心翼翼地侧过去一点点看李泰容，看对方用眼神示意了一下自己的手机，又慌忙切出去。  
「马克呀 好笑吧kkkk」  
「马克呀 还没看完吗…」  
「马克…理理…」  
接着便是连着几个鸡仔哭泣河马流泪长颈鹿泪奔的表情，看得他忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
和泰容哥在一起的话，就连在车上移动的几十分钟也被填得满满的，一种莫名的满足感从胃底蒸腾而上，李马克下意识地摸了摸那里，柔软的触感让自己也吓了一跳。  
虽然说是坐着，但……  
他最近会不会长胖了啊。  
想到造型师哥的毒舌，李马克不禁咽了口口水，紧闭眼睛双手合十，祈祷刚刚的手感会在下车的同时消失。

才怪。  
之前明明刚合适的裤子——说“刚合适”可能有点不准，应该说“正常人很难穿下但因为他们是爱豆所以才能挤得进去”的裤子型号，现在却，穿不下了。  
卡在屁股一半，不上不下，让他好难堪。  
“……奇怪，你是吃的光长屁股上了吗？”  
量完他身体各个部位尺寸对比着用了很久的数据，留着极短金色板寸，戴着鼻钉的造型师哥云淡风轻抛出一句，在他耳里却变成声响雷，就近拿起只斜挎腰包挡住脸。  
“没事啦，还不相信哥的手艺吗，给你改一下就行了。”  
出了更衣室，正好对上镜子里化好妆的李泰容的视线，不想也知道全都被听到了，这让他更觉得丢脸，在李泰容玩味的笑容中低头飞快坐到离他最远的座位上去。  
“……发，真的假的？”  
“真的啊！你看都出新闻报道了！”  
“姐姐，给我也看看！——晕，竟然是真的？”  
被几位女性工作人员的喧闹吸引，李马克无意识听了下去。  
“原来男人也可以怀孕生孩子啊。”  
他呼吸一窒，惊觉自己又在不自觉揉肚子，突然感到阵眩晕，眼前似乎有噼里啪啦的火光飞窜，夹杂着几个字。  
男，人，也，可，以，怀，孕。  
“不会、哎咦，太夸张了，骗人的吧……”  
男人也可以怀孕！？  
李马克在李东赫惊诧的目光下添了第三次白饭，忧心忡忡地舀了好几勺辣炖鸡的汤浇在饭粒上。  
既然新闻都报道了，那肯定是真的吧，全球变暖，环境发生变化，人类到现在不也都是进化来的吗，也不是完全没可能吧，而既然有了第一个，那谁也不能保证没有第二第三，说不定，他就是那个第二第三……  
“怎么了马克，在想什么？”  
李泰容从后面抱着他，在他脸颊上亲了一口，房间里冷气咻咻作响，他们两个却在空调被下前胸贴后背，腿和腿纠缠不清。  
“如果……我是说……如果，”李马克转过身，不好意思到都不敢直视李泰容的眼睛， “你不要往奇怪了想啊哥！”  
“你总得问出口，我才能往奇怪了想啊。“  
“只是打个比方，”李马克攥紧了手心，“要是……我可以怀孕，还怀了哥的孩子。那该怎么办？”  
李泰容看上去的确是惊愕于他会问出这个问题，可他却一点没有一笑了之，或是取笑他的意思，反倒深深看进李马克眼底，深到让他觉得自己的灵魂仿佛都被看穿了。  
“虽然会很担心马克的身体，但我会想要这个孩子。”  
李马克又感到了下午那阵天旋地转的眩晕感，连李泰容的轻吻落在他眼睑上，鼻尖，脸颊上的痣都不知道。  
“我也是……”  
直到他发现自己含糊不清的声音是从李泰容的唇齿间发出来的，才回过神，双臂环上李泰容的肩膀。  
这么幸福真的可以吗。他还没有做足够多的好事，来弥补得到的这么多的幸福，还没有做过足够多的努力，就得到了李泰容这么多的爱，上帝啊，就当我是提前预支了吧，以后我会更努力认真，加倍偿还的。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是认真的

04

明天就要踏上去巡演第一站的旅途了，作为这场拉锯战的序幕，所有人一致同意早餐——基本上是几个人的午餐为宿舍烤肉，除了最近家里有名“吃超多”的马克不限量外，为了明天机场图能好看，每人100克五花肉和韩牛。  
机会难得，郑在玹也开了瓶珍藏红酒，玻璃杯不够，最后一支被他捏着杯脚款款倒了小半，伸向李马克。  
“哥谢——”李马克迟疑了一下，手在空中转了个弯，拿起冒着气泡的自己的水杯，“还早呢，我喝可乐就好。”  
也许是默契地拖延不想收拾行李箱，也许是很久没这么悠闲地聚在一起，这顿早饭吃了很久，其实也就是李马克真心实意从头吃到了尾；倒数第二扔筷子的是李东赫，嘴空出来后，便就吃完烤肉之后，该用冷面还是拌面收尾此类问题和金道英争辩起来。  
郑在玹和李泰容是烤肉主力军，把剪成好入口大小，微调了些咸味的肉块夹进盘里，瞬间便被几双筷子争抢而空，正在调火大小，一只小手攥了只和小手差不多大小的包饭递到李泰容眼前。  
“包饭有多大，证明你对那个人的爱有多多哦。”  
李东赫怎么会放过任何逗弄李马克的机会。  
果不其然，李马克快速地眨了几下眼，他不常脸红，但是会说话的眼睛倒是很容易暴露情绪。李泰容泰然自若地接了过来，一口塞进去，慢慢品味。  
“好羡慕啊。”中本悠太没什么灵魂地说道。  
“明明说我是另一半来着，”郑在玹也冷不防接了茬，“都没给过我呢。”  
眼看之前那种令人窒息的尴尬空气又变得和以前一样轻松了，李马克才放下心，借着买饮料的借口，下楼透气。  
从便利店出来，收到泰容哥的消息「怎么了」，他点开打算回复，打了好几个字又删掉，来来回回几次，懊恼地锁了屏，第一次觉得有信息已读这个功能是这么鸡肋的事。  
抬起头，一簇簇明亮的粉黄蓝红闯进眼里，延伸到道路上的部分，给这平淡的街道空间添了不少活气。  
是花店。  
他很喜欢花，也许很多人都不知道，他也没觉得有明确这点的必要，但以前的家里总是有很多花，花园里，门廊边，钢琴旁边的小桌上，他喜欢这些柔软漂亮的东西，使人心情愉悦，他想也许正是因此人们赋予它们和赠送它们以特殊意义。  
挽着两棵被包在旧新闻纸的不知名的蓝色花朵，提着装着碳酸水的塑料袋，李马克的步子变得轻快却迟钝起来，最后他决定在楼下的长椅上坐一会儿，不然这不黯淡也不跋扈的午阳就太可惜了。  
李泰容远远地就看到了他金灿灿的发梢，几乎快要消失阳光下，他绕到正面去。李马克睡熟了，嘴不自觉微微嘟起来，就像每个在他身边醒来的早上一样，他总是慷慨应邀，偷一个吻，这次也没例外。

换过几次室友后，酒店房间分配目前倾向于个人意愿了，也就是默认李泰容和李马克一间房。曾有过一些心得体会的李东赫免不了总好奇，你是怎么能和泰容哥睡这么久的。是住，住！李马克总在此时咬文嚼字韩文水平世宗大王看了都要赞赏一番。慢吞吞补充，而且，和泰容哥住也没什么不方便的。  
因为泰容哥起床气严重，而被冷脸吓到话都不敢说的日子竟然只是三四年前的事。  
而现在……

“……再做一次？”  
李泰容的胳膊从后面紧紧箍住了他，乳肉因为被舔咬得发热发痛，敏感到连对方胳膊上盘亘的血管都感知得一清二楚。  
“刚才，就说是，啊啊……”还没软下去的阴茎在他屁股里前后滑动，顶得他一字一顿。“最后了……嗯啊！”  
和他本人意愿相反，穴口翕动着，挽留着李泰容，射进去的精液含不住，又被他来回动作时带了出来些，连续又迅猛的高潮让李马克小声哭泣起来，身体好像被操到不受他自己控制了。  
“真的最后一次。我保证。嗯？”  
李泰容又去咬他耳朵，舌头伸进去搅动，让李马克发出更多断断续续的呻吟，见他也不反对，便压在他身上又是撒娇，又是说了不少羞人的话，直到埋在他体内的东西再次硬了起来。怎么也是躲不过，李马克也半推半就地同意了，被拉着胳膊转了个圈，又成了平躺着的姿势。  
双腿被分开，李泰容精瘦的腰就嵌了进来，膝盖抵在腰腹两侧磨蹭，不经意的催促又违背了本意。  
这个姿势让李马克能清楚地看到李泰容是怎么操自己的，看艳红的穴肉被干到翻出来，闪着淫靡的光；随着动作，先前射进去的东西被挤出，那里又紧紧依附着李泰容，不让离开了。这次李泰容没有伏下来和他接吻，嘴唇也早就被亲到又红又肿，沾了流下来的泪，刺得发痒。他眨眨眼，挤掉多余的水汽，抬眼看李泰容，看他陷入快感爽到吸气的表情，真的好性感。泰容哥哥的快感也是他给他的。  
想到这，李马克忍不住露出个满足的微笑，没被扣住的那只手又习惯性地伸到下面去摸肚子，那里的软肉在折叠下多了更多松软厚实的安全感。  
他的小腹最近又变大了，倒不是那么明显的程度，但是自从有意识注意后，他对自己的这点细微变化倒是掌握得分毫不离。  
不知道泰容哥哥有没有发现。  
他在最后一次被内射的时候昂起脖颈，张大嘴发不出任何声音，直到眼前的白光闪过，呻吟才悠长又遥远地传进自己耳里。他有些耳鸣了。  
这次李泰容说话算话，真的退了出去，他们中没一个是猜拳好手，又一次在决定准备房的时候输了。再过六个小时，这里会变成化妆箱和衣服的命案现场。  
他踩到地毯上，在李马克背过身去的屁股肉上亲了一口，换来一小声惊呼和随即而来的咯咯笑声。  
真好。李马克脸上挂着餍足的笑，摸着还满满地装着李泰容的精液的小腹想，真好。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章产乳  
> 以后也会产乳  
> 注意避雷⚠️

05

也许是人到了开阔的环境总会同时燃起自由及其产生的渺茫感，坐在巡演的巡回巴士上，看着陌生的绵延公路不断消失在耳后，总会让人产生一种不知自己在何处，在过哪种生活的感觉。漫无边际的念头接踵而至，最先冒出来的，是寻找自己中沉淀的部分。  
近乡情怯，徐英浩变得没什么心思聊天，换到平时，车里总能听到他讲完一个笑话后李马克爆发出响遍全车厢的笑声，今天也能听见李马克笑声，只是没那么高亢响亮频率高。  
“英浩哥，不要紧张。”  
李马克握住他的手摇晃了两下，用母语和他交谈。“大家都很期待和你见面。”  
“我知道，我知道，只是……太久没回家了。你知道，总会有些担心……”徐英浩觉得有些难堪似的用手撑住额头。  
“别担心。”李马克拍拍他的肩膀，“他们会为你感到骄傲的！”

徐英浩的父母十分热情，像迎接市长那样迎接了他们，每个人都应证了自己对徐英浩成长环境的猜想——一个开明自由充满爱的家庭。在晚餐前的那段时间，他们还得以有空闲参观房间，每找到一个奖杯，照片，乐器，就能触发剧情似的，得到一个徐英浩的成长小故事。  
因为过于兴奋和说了很多话，等吃到徐英浩父亲的烤肉时，李马克真的快饿扁了。有摄像机在，保持了一下午距离的李泰容也四处走动，最后不着痕迹地穿过人群，站到他身后，手搭上他的腰，在那里轻轻揉捏。

一开始只是将信将疑，但一丝不挂的样子除了李马克自己，就属李泰容见得，碰得最多了，就连他也渐渐开始对那个荒唐的提问产生动摇。

李马克怀孕了。怀了他的孩子。

只是想想这个天方夜谭般的疯话的可能性，李泰容便觉得生活似乎开辟出一个全新的，只有无限快乐和宁静的世界，那里是马克带给他的，像马克一样善良的童话世界，让他忍不住去相信，他宁愿去相信。

巡演刚开始没多久，李马克的肚子已经微微隆起，当然，不仔细看，仍旧是看不出来的，只是之前去迈阿密海滩玩水的时候，他的确是捏了把汗。服装组要求他们统一穿着白色T恤，一见水，那自然会暴露无遗。  
于是不顾李泰容反对，他也终于穿上了早便准备好的束腰，晚上回到酒店解开时，揉了好一阵肚子才消去不适感。

站的久了会累，腿酸腰痛，偏偏今晚吃的还是自助餐，李泰容推他去坐沙发，借方便拍摄为由分配食物，也给其他人，但给他的盘子总是更频繁有更多重量，结果让他一不小心又吃多了。甚至在徐英浩妈妈端上来餐后水果——知道他爱于是准备好的很多西瓜后，好一会儿都只能眼巴巴盯着看，没能放进嘴。  
“马克现在完全是在靠责任感在吃了。”  
“不是那样的。”吃太多的李马克有点犯困发懵，叉起一块西瓜送进嘴，两颊都鼓囊囊的，镜头快贴脸上了也不躲，嚼吧嚼吧多汁的水果，眼神迷蒙。

按照安排，他和金道英晚上会在徐英浩家里过夜，去超市买必用品的时候他才想起来自己的一条内裤在匆忙间被留在了凤凰城。

当然他们本来可以不那么匆忙的。李泰容一开始也只是在帮他揉肚子，可揉着揉着，聊了些如果孩子生出来会怎么样之类的话题，还不知道什么时候会生出来呢，那是什么时候怀上的呢，会不会是那次，在放送台工具间那层楼的卫生间，还是在札幌下雪的那天晚上，玩着李泰容的手指，说着说着，昏昏欲睡的李马克突然发现屁股上有什么硬硬的东西顶着他。  
他现在身体越发柔软，包括那里也是，随时随地都潮湿乖巧，只伸进去指头搔刮挑弄，便温顺又热情地张开了。  
李泰容从后面轻柔地干他，晃得他只有一点显形的小肚子一颠一颠的。难受，说不清是好的还是不好的那方面的难受，李马克拔高了声音哼哼，像埋怨，像撒娇，都怨你，害我变成这样。  
看李马克缩进自己怀里，完全信赖任他宰割的模样，李泰容又想他不受一丝委屈，又想可劲欺负他，让他只朝自己发委屈。他吻着李马克小巧的圆耳朵，想骗他叫一声老公。这要是换作平时，哪怕摆上刀山下火海这类选项在旁，脸皮薄的人也断不会选遂他意的这项的。他脸皮是真的薄，从听了他的要求开始就抖个不停，脚趾都蜷缩起来，夹他夹得厉害，最后好一顿哄，威逼利诱，让他颤巍巍的猫叫春声响到后半夜，才终于听见那凤凰羽翼一样轻的两个字，落地无声，但在李泰容的心上点了一把火，最终化在不输火焰热烈的吻里了。

玩过闹过，还久违地赢了英浩哥额外得来买零食的机会，李马克今天是真的累了，他靠在徐英浩肩上，懒洋洋地对着镜头说结尾语，刚打了个呵欠准备倒头就睡，却听见徐英浩说了句。  
“你们有没有闻到股味道？”  
“什么味道？”金道英要把之前被吞下的那几个呵欠补回来似的，打了个相当夸张的呵欠。  
“不知道怎么说……有点像香草，有点像……椰子？”  
“知道了，明天上路前再去一次星巴克……”  
“哎我不是——”  
金道英已经睡熟了。  
李马克笑着刚要抬手拍大腿，突然感觉胸前有些异样。  
他讪讪地下床说要去卫生间，一路低着头，心里有股异样的先觉。  
「哥 怎么办」  
他蹲在洗手池前，衣服撩了上去，一手捂在胸前。  
「怎么了？发生什么事了？」  
没想到消息竟然是秒回，就好像李泰容就在他身边一样，李马克瞬间有了底气，不再像刚刚那么惊慌失措了。  
「我好像……」  
李泰容在酒店也是一直等不来李马克的晚安短信，正准备打电话过去，没想到接到个消息，令他从床上弹了起来。  
「我好像 在 流奶……」  
李马克平白脸红了起来，怎么明明只是在说事实，写成文字却这么让人害羞；手里的小乳房温热滑腻得像尾鱼，他擦去溢出的液体，又无故高兴起来：这是不是一个保证，保证那个日子，正一步一步地朝着他过来呢。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点沉重没怎么开车的一章；吃奶

06

公演结束很久了，身体还处于极度兴奋的状态，坐在返程的车上，他的手仍在不停发抖。

人们呼喊着他的名字，这些也许以前住在他街区隔壁，也许从没见过，也许是从另一个国家来的人，为了看他们听他们聚集于此，汇成眼前为他们，为他跃动的小小星系。郑在玹替他将耳返摘下，好让那些热切的声音进到他的耳朵里，哥哥弟弟们挤过来拥抱他，害得他差点在众目之下哭了。  
冥冥之中好像一切都有注定，就像当初那场大雪，突然得来的试镜机会，让他与很多人告别，跨越差不多小半个地球来到韩国，努力练习，认识很多人，认识李泰容，出道，数年后重新回到这个地方。回到温哥华不是带着“我成功了”或是“锦衣还乡”的心情，Mark Lee或李马克，他就是他，他还是他。这次更像是画上一个分号，此阶段人生完满结束，是时候进入下一篇章。

没能像李东赫起哄提议的那样带大家去他以前的家看看的确有些可惜，他也挺好奇那里现在住着什么样的住户。李马克现在还能隔着酒店玻璃窗从浓稠的夜色里分辨出哪里是Tim Hortons，那有很好喝的香草奶昔，哪里有条捷径通向个静谧的粉色海滩，夏天的时候，幸运的话能看见海龟；李泰容从身后抱着他，下巴抵在他的肩上，看他的手指在玻璃上游弋。  
“因为明天我们是去吊桥公园，这些都体验不了了，所以哥，我现在都说给你听。”  
李泰容当然乐享专属导游，但现在他有重要的日课没完成。

“……今天流的多吗？”  
李马克的睫毛煽动了几次，手腕收回来，蔫蔫垂下。  
“没有……很多。”  
没有很多那是有多少。李泰容拉着他的手往浴室走。“过来，我来帮你。”  
进了浴室，李泰容冲他拍拍手。“做一下‘万岁’。”  
“哥……我又不是小孩子……”虽然这么说，李马克还是乖乖举起双手，让李泰容帮他把一件毛背心，T恤，和里面一件极短的衣物脱掉。李泰容检查了一下那件泳衣材质的东西——实际上那就是件泳衣，女性用的，最简单的款式，因为是少女穿的型号，垫上吸水用的海绵，还可以起到裹胸的效果。  
具有哺育功能的胸部。尽管李马克不太想承认，但他的身体的确在为这个即将到来的小生命努力发生着变化。他的手交叉在胸前，想至少遮住失去束缚正在泊泊渗出液体的地方，李泰容拉着他的手移开，直视他躲闪的双眼。  
“不要躲着我，好吗？”一个吻在他的额头上落下，“我们马克在做十分了不起，十分勇敢的事，没什么可害羞的。”  
李马克咬着下唇，随着李泰容按摩的动作，身体和脸颊都在不断升温。李泰容说的他也懂，可要不觉得羞耻，怎么可能那么简单！

那本该是男性的平凡无奇的胸部被攥在李泰容的手中，随着揉捏，不断有更多的液体从乳尖流出。郁结了一天的胀痛终于得到缓解，却向一阵密密麻麻的刺痒转化，他忍不住皱眉，喉咙里发出呜咽的声音；李马克根本不敢张口，怕下一刻就发出不该有的呻吟。  
地板好像起了浪，让他站不稳，光裸的后背向后仰，直到靠在瓷砖上，李泰容逼迫着压上来，低下头将他一边的乳肉含进嘴里。  
“嗯啊……！泰容……！”他的手指插进李泰容的头发里，不知道下一步是要将他推开还是拉向自己，那粒肉珠没被舔弄几下便开始丢下防备，一股股稀薄的乳汁向外喷涌。舒畅的热流传遍全身，李马克的腿都软了，他张着嘴喘气，像上岸的鱼，而李泰容的腿抵在他的腿间，防止他继续滑下去，却也发现了一个事实，他硬了。  
“不是这样的……不是这样的……”他的手环在男人肩上，望着反射着鹅黄光的天花板喃喃道，试图并紧腿，藏起情动的证据，但已无处可逃。李泰容的腿挡在那里，把他整个人钉在墙上，他只能把哭腔压抑吞回去，小声阻止他。  
“不要咽下去啊，哥……”

李马克裹着浴袍蜷缩在枕头堆里，又饿又气。  
他气他自己，怎么这么没出息，泰容哥只是在帮他罢了，而且他们说好，当下要拍的东西要做的演出一大堆，为了保存体力最近都不能做爱，他怎么可以火急火燎地自己兴奋了起来，最后甚至还……他还气李泰容，气他不听自己说话，都说了那种东西不能吃，怎么不仅吃了，还两边都吃了进去。  
浴室的水声持续了好久李泰容才出来，李马克竖起耳朵听他来回走动，应该是在晾衣服，也没问自己怎么了。  
门铃响了，是客房服务。  
牛排炸薯条汉堡包玉米浓汤，李马克飞到桌前吃了一会儿才想起来又忘记祷告，卷意面的手停在盘中，含着李泰容递牛肉过来的叉子开始闭眼祈祷。  
耳边传来李泰容的轻笑，他念着祷告词忍不住想，自己最近真是表现得太差了。

接连在不同城市，国家巡演，应邀演出后，有时候李马克开始怀疑，怀疑自己到底有没有怀孕——怎么算也该又过了两个月，却不见肚子再变更大，胸前倒是天天饱满，天气炎热，掩藏在里三层外三层的长短袖下总是痒得令他想去触碰。李泰容现在还是会帮他。虽然不会像一开始那样，量多到每天都得纾解一次，但这似乎已经形成种习惯。乳房被捏在李泰容手里，被轻柔吮吸，本已经挤干净的乳尖又开始渗出点点稀薄的液体，上边下边被同时操到高潮喷水的感觉实在是太舒服了，全身像浸在温泉里那样安心放松。这样也没什么不好。

参加完一个和普通家庭共享晚饭的综艺节目录制回来，他就跟李泰容说，看着那对夫妇那么大年龄，虽然会拌嘴，但还是很爱对方的样子就觉得很好，很羡慕。他接着说，我从他们身上看到了我们以后这样生活的样子，和我们的孩子一起。  
一定会的。他听见李泰容向他保证，和我们的孩子一起。

入夏时公司早就定下来的一个企划也提上日程，回国后，李马克和李泰容就为了录音，凑时间和或来自不同组合，或从别地赶回国内的前辈朋友一同练习，每每凌晨两人坐上回寝室的保姆车，都双双累到精疲力竭。  
如果说几个月前摸着肚子时满是幸福和期盼，现在李马克却多了很多忧虑。说实话，他在练习中有时会肚子疼，但他怕被别人也怕李泰容发现，反倒更用力地做动作。和几位前辈是最近才有亲近熟识的机会，但黄旭熙和李永钦就不一样了，毕竟以前作为分队的成员一起活动过，他也怕被看出异样，每天都把肚子缠得紧紧的。这些他都不想跟李泰容说，他和自己都太忙，要顾虑的太多，但他确实开始觉得害怕：要是那个孩子只是他一厢情愿的梦，那该怎么办；要是上帝认为他做的不够好，改变主意决定收回奇迹，那又该怎么办。

伴随着忐忑的心绪，他们坐上了去美国的飞机，穿越对流层时李马克紧紧握住李泰容的手。  
他已经好几天没产乳了。他们早就约好于公于私这段时间都会保持距离，所以李泰容还不知道这件事。  
可以后会变成什么样呢。窗外云层绵亘，怎么也见不到尾。

－tbc－


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想要哥哥的孩子
> 
> 狠狠挨操了

07

这次的美国活动公司还租了别墅作宿舍，也就意味着休息时间也要进行拍摄，那就是真的连一点喘息的时间都没有了。  
不仅要保持距离，还得在镜头上表现出自然的接触，简直难上加难。  
每当李泰容和他独处，靠近他的时候，他都像警惕的猫科动物，怎么看都是尾巴炸成蒲公英的不自然模样。  
就像两个人需要拍摄夜晚赛车的画面，反正在候机室也是无聊，李泰容问他要不要下去看自己拍的部分，他犹豫好久，才吞吞吐吐说出句：如果可以的话。给李泰容听得好气又好笑，在洗手间遇到，终于忍不住把他拉进隔间，顶在门上好好亲了一顿才罢休。  
李马克是真的不会说谎。徐英浩的交流中心开拍时的那个感恩节也是，说到感恩节不和朋友在一起就要和家人在一起，徐英浩把镜头对准他，这个问题也抛给他，你现在和谁在一起呢。他下意识去看正在解剖火鸡的李泰容，结巴着说，你看不出来吗，我和，我们和……

是家人。李泰容和他，早已把对方看作是家人的存在，无关一纸契约，无关其他人的看法，他们之间已经缔结了类似精神契约的东西，视彼此为家人。  
家人之间没有秘密，而且李泰容有权知道，知道他们的孩子已经没有了这件事。

李马克在泳池里也拿毛巾裹着自己，哥哥们只当他害羞，工作人员也没有强迫他取掉毛巾，李泰容默默游到另一边上岸，相机纷纷转到他的方向。  
我要怎么告诉泰容哥呢。  
李马克洗澡的时候擦去浴室满是水汽的镜面，映出自己的身体。  
他的指尖滑过乳头，水流冲刷过那里，轨迹一片清澈；他的手掌从胃部滑向下腹，还是微微有些鼓起，可先前能感觉到小生命的存在，此刻也只剩空虚的死寂。室友李永钦哥哥就在外面，他不敢发出声音，只能蹲下去，咬着手指，泪珠混在热水里，源源不断落下。

也许是看他越发消瘦，也许是察觉到他一个人时总是默不作声看窗外，队里他唯一的同龄朋友，黄旭熙，总是找他聊天。台上看他一个人在角落也过来，搭着他的肩把他带去中心；等待转机时吞汉堡填饱肚子，拿起饮料也要先问问他喝不喝。  
初舞台的时候，不知是他太用力还是服装是造型师亲自裁剪拼接的原因，跳到第二首时他的上衣纽扣开了好几颗，强行定下心完成动作，等退到一边候场，他飞快地利用这几秒将扣子扣上，抬头时对上黄旭熙有些疑惑的视线。不知道这个眼神包含了怎样的意义，李马克聪明地没有去深究。消化行程，演出，和对李泰容保守秘密这几样已经令他心力憔悴，好在黄旭熙的态度之后也并无变化，照样和他勾肩搭背开玩笑，而李泰容就坐在他们对面，看黄旭熙开着玩笑捏他大腿，李马克刻意避开了他的视线。

直到倒数第二天的公演，他和李泰容都是靠手机交流的，聊天记录暴增，像情侣异地恋爱那样。只是每收到对方体恤的文字，他心里的负罪感都在加深。  
今晚李泰容又给他发来几段外甥的视频，大概是姐姐教的，笑眼弯弯，叫了“泰容苏苏”，跟着也叫了“马克苏苏”。外甥真的很可爱，眉眼能看出来泰容哥小时候的影子。也看得出来，李泰容真的很喜欢孩子。  
李马克趴在床上翻来覆去看了好几遍，终于忍不住打开了房间门。

坐在门口的地毯上等了许久，李泰容终于结束了直播放送。  
他知道李马克一直有事情瞒着他，本来想等明天最后一场公演后去找他的，没想到，他先找了过来。  
他把蜷缩在门框边，脸埋进膝盖的李马克抱了起来，放到床上，一双胳膊突然环住自己，在脖子后面收紧，两人便双双倒了下去。  
李马克不想开口，他就不催他，一点点温柔地亲吻他的头发，额角，有点驼峰的小巧鼻梁，再到嘴唇。  
他们都等这个吻等了太久了，以至于刚接触，两人都克制不住发出声叹息。  
李马克的嘴唇好柔软，带着点怯意亲他的唇峰，下巴，又被他拉回去，舌尖撬开他的怯，一颗颗舔过他圆又小的牙尖，唇舌纠缠，多余的唾液不断被送到李马克嘴里，他也都顺从地吞咽下。  
“呜呜……”  
吻到后来，李泰容发现他的脸湿了一片。李马克哭了，虽然不知道原因为何。李泰容想将那些泪珠舔去，没想到越来越多。

“哥……哥……对不起……对不起……呜呜……”李马克钻进他的怀抱，他的胸前像是装了整颗破碎滚烫的心。  
李泰容的手一下下摸着他的后脑，嘴里发出安慰的声音。  
等他哭了一会儿，情绪稳定一点了，李泰容才去抽放在床头的抽纸，让小花猫抬头。  
“好点了？”他把纸放在李马克红红的鼻尖上，“用力。”  
李马克听话擤鼻涕，李泰容把那张纸揉成一团，放到床头柜上。  
“现在可以告诉我是怎么回事了吗？”  
李马克又重新扑回他胸前，带着鼻音的声音远远从胸腔传来。  
“孩子……没了……”  
“都是我的错……我没照顾好孩子……对不起……哥……”  
李泰容听到这明白了，于是更用力地环抱他，摸着他的头发。  
“要说对不起的是我，让你一个人承受了。对不起啊，马克。”  
“明知道马克身体虚弱——让你受苦了，对不起。”  
“因为太想要马克和我的孩子了，是我自私了。”  
“不是的，不是这样的！”李马克抬起头，看着李泰容的眼睛，“我也想要泰容哥的孩子，真的真的，是真的很想要！”

这要让李泰容怎么办。这里有个孩子刚刚为自己怀过孕，在他面前哭得稀里哗啦，眼睛鼻子通红，说想要自己的孩子，他们明天还有一场演出，要是在这里操他那岂不是太禽兽了。可他现在就好想要李马克，想让他再次怀上自己的孩子。  
李泰容有点失控地压在他身上，舔吻他的脖子，锁骨，再到光洁的肩膀，脱去他的裤子，从他可爱的肚脐亲到更隐蔽的地方。  
“只要敏亨愿意，不管多少次，我都会让敏亨怀孕的。”

今晚让李马克想到了他们的第一次，那时李泰容也是这么耐心温柔，他的吻快落在自己身体的每一个角落了，甚至连脚趾都不放过，李马克的阴茎被握在哥哥手里，硬到发痛，直到被环住飞速套弄，令他忍不住抬起腰，白皙的皮肉收张，勾勒出包覆着的骨骼样子。李泰容的手心压过他的龟头，就着前液在上面画圈，下一刻他就尖叫着射在李泰容的手里了。

高潮后的李马克软软地摊开来，任人摆布。李泰容用他的精液做润滑，手指插进他的后穴给他扩张，比第一次好太多的是李泰容知道让他兴奋的力道和地方，没多久就让他的小穴湿润又柔软，做好了容纳李泰容的准备。

“真的，可以怀上吗？”  
李马克主动分开大腿，让李泰容的手压在一边大腿肉上，自己流的水抹了一腿。他还是有点不放心，眉头紧蹙，眼睛睁得圆圆的看。  
“那就做到你怀上为止。”  
李泰容缓慢又坚定地插了进去，直到不能更深，肉穴被层层打开般紧紧吸附着他，讨好他。  
“好深……”好不容易从嗓子里挤出句叹息，李马克的脸上满是深陷情欲的潮红。看着他的黑眼睛满满映着的都是自己，李泰容也等不及给他适应的时间便开始挺动，每抽出一点又大力插回去，囊袋撞在他白嫩浑圆的臀肉上，发出响亮的啪啪声。  
“啊啊……啊！嗯啊……！”  
李马克被他轻易地撞化了，撞碎了，微微张着殷红的唇呻吟，听进耳里又成了催情的药，让李泰容只想更狠更用力地操他，让他完完全全变成自己的才好。  
“嗯嗯、啊……！射给我吧，泰容哥哥……”李马克的手抓着他的胳膊央求，“射给我嘛……”  
李泰容忍不住在他屁股上打了一下，没使大力，声音却不小。李马克尖叫了一声，明显因为这个收紧了一下后穴，小小地高潮了一下。  
“孩子都要给我生了，要叫我什么？”李泰容捏着刚刚挨过打的屁股肉往外拉，李马克立刻听话地学他的样子，手伸到下面去，掰着两瓣臀肉向两边拉去。  
“老公……啊！老公……！”想要再次受孕的渴求让李马克彻底放弃了羞耻，他带着哭腔叫李泰容，每叫一次都换来阵更凶猛的顶弄。  
终于还是被射了满满一屁股，直到都装不下了，涓涓往外流。李马克翻身趴在床上，屁股都被操红了，高高地不知羞地撅在空气中。他这次也伸了手到下边去接，只是这次理由不同，这一次，他是想让李泰容的精液在自己身体里面多呆一会儿罢了。

第二天李马克得在别人起来前回到自己的房间，李泰容早早叫他起来，他睡眼惺忪也立即下床，腿还是有点发软，蹑手蹑脚开了门，往自己房间走。  
没想到过了拐角，突然从后面被拍了拍肩膀，吓得他差点尖叫出声。  
是黄旭熙。他和他的朋友在早上5点的走廊上大眼瞪大眼。  
你怎么——  
我有时候会梦游！旭熙，我相信你是不会告诉别人这个秘密的！  
李马克不给他下一个提问的时间，打开房间门钻进去，砰地又关上了。

－tbc－


End file.
